Night King
This article is about the leader of the White Walkers. You may be looking for the Night's King, the legendary 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch The Night King is the supreme leader and the first of the White Walkers, having existed since the age of the First Men. By extension, he is also the master of the Wights. Biography Background turns a First Man into the Night King.]] Before he became the first White Walker, the Night King was a First Man that was captured by the Children of the Forest, Leaf among them. Leaf pressed a dragonglass dagger into his chest, causing his eyes to turn blue and turning him into the first of the White Walkers. Thousands of years later, Leaf tells Bran Stark that her people created the White Walkers to defend themselves when Westeros was invaded by the First Men, who were cutting their sacred trees and slaughtering the Children of the Forest. However, the White Walkers soon turned on their creators and began what was known as the Long Night."The Door" The Night King is a legendary figure, known by name among, at least, some noble houses in the North."The Broken Man" Season 4 The Night King first appears in a vision that Bran Stark has, when Bran communes with a Weirwood Heart tree. He experiences a flood of images from the past, present, and future, many of which he was not physically present for. He does not comprehend what all of these images are. In retrospect, one of them is an image of the Night King picking up the last of Craster's sons off an ice altar."The Lion and the Rose" After Rast places Craster's final son on the ground in the Haunted Forest, a White Walker riding an undead horse approaches and takes the baby, carrying it towards a shattered mountain in the Lands of Always Winter. Once inside, the White Walker approaches an icy altar ringed by large icy spikes and places the baby upon the altar. In the distance, a group of thirteen black-garbed White Walkers are revealed to be viewing the proceedings from afar. One of them breaks from the middle of their number and approaches the altar, stopping to regard the human child for a moment before gently gathering him in its arms. The baby immediately calms, staring into the face of the Night King, who has a crown of horns jutting from his head. He places his index finger upon the baby's cheek, causing the child's eyes to turn icy blue and its skin to grow pale: most likely the fate of Craster's other sons."Oathkeeper" Season 5 . ]] The Night King appears again when Jon Snow and Tormund Giantsbane are coordinating the evacuation of Hardhome. He appears to be leading the attack, or is at least observing it with some other White Walkers, and watches from one of the cliffs above the town as Jon slays one of his lieutenants with Longclaw. The Night King looks on this turn of events with mild interest, as he didn't think anybody would put up any sort of meaningful resistance. As Jon, Tormund and the remaining defenders leave on the boat, the Night King appears on the dock and locks eyes with Jon. With a mere raise of his arms, the Night King raises the entirety of Hardhome's erstwhile defenders as wights, and keeps his gaze upon Jon as the boat slips away."Hardhome" Season 6 The Night King appears in one of Bran Stark's visions, where he witnesses him as a human being transformed into a White Walker by the Children of the Forest, notably among them Leaf. She explains after his vision that they had to do it because they were at war with the First Men. and grips his arm.]] Later, Bran makes the risky decision to experience a vision on his own, and finds himself looking at an army of wights and the Night King and other White Walkers at the back. Bran walks closer and is shocked to see that the Night King notices his presence. Bran wakes up screaming after the Night King suddenly appears right next to him and grabs his arm. The Three-Eyed Raven says that the Night King touched him, which Bran confirms when a blue hand-mark is seen on his forearm. The Three-Eyed Raven says because of that mark, the Night King now knows exactly where they are, and the cave cannot protect them any more. the cave of the Three-Eyed Raven with the army of the dead.]] The Night King and his army quickly travel to the cave, preceded by their aura of cold, a signal to the Children of the Forest and Meera Reed. The Children of the Forest prepare their scarce defenses outside of the cave, but are quickly overrun and they are forced to retreat back to the tunnels. The Night King sends his army of wights to attack the tunnels, and they kill most of the Children and Summer, though Bran, Meera Reed and Hodor manage to escape the cavern through a back tunnel. One of the other White Walkers is killed by a dragonglass-tipped spear thrown by Meera. The Night King enters the cavern, and glares at the warging Three-Eyed Raven before he kills him. The Night King then sends the rest of his wights to kill Leaf, and eventually, Hodor, who attempts to stop the wights from going further by sacrificing himself to hold the door. While Meera drags Bran through the snow, Bran sees visions of the Night King converting Craster's last son into a White Walker, leading a massive attack on Hardhome, and branding him with his mark. In the aftermath of his victory at Winterfell and the confirmation from the Citadel that winter has come through white ravens, Jon Snow tells the gathered lords of the North and the Vale who wish to return home following Ramsay Bolton's defeat to prepare for winter. He warns that the war is not over after Cley Cerwyn suggests it is with the defeat of House Bolton, alluding to the Night King as their true enemy, warning that the Night King won't wait out the winter storms, because he is the one who brings the storm."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 The Night King is shown leading his army of Wights and White Walkers south, departing the Lands of Always Winter and heading towards the Wall at last. Sansa Stark and Jon Snow later discuss who the more dangerous enemy is, Cersei Lannister or the Night King, as well as the fact that the Wall still separates humanity from the White Walkers."Dragonstone" Despite her obsession with defeating Cersei Lannister, who sits the Iron Throne, Daenerys Targaryen, who has begun her invasion of Westeros, is told by Jon Snow, who has traveled to Dragonstone, that she will only be ruling a graveyard if the Night King attacks, as he is the true enemy."The Queen's Justice" Jon takes Daenerys down into the caves on Dragonstone after she agrees to allow he and his people to mine the dragonglass beneath Dragonstone. However, Jon has something much more important in mind: showing her the ancient carvings by the Children of the Forest on the rocks, which depict the Children of the Forest and the First Men fighting the White Walkers together. One of these carvings strongly resembles the Night King leading the White Walkers."The Spoils of War" When Bran Stark wargs into a flock of ravens, he flies them beyond the Wall to spy on the army of the dead. He finds the Night King himself leading them, flanked by some of his lieutenants. When the Night King looks up, the ravens disperse, and Bran is pulled out of the warging. He urges Maester Wolkan to send ravens across Westeros informing the high lords that the Night King is on the move to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."Eastwatch" The Night King is present when the wights battle Jon Snow at the Wight Hunt, who traveled beyond the Wall with a band of warriors to attempt to capture a wight to use as proof for the gathered high lords of Westeros. When Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons come and attempt to rescue Jon and his group, the Night King is given an ice spear by a lieutenant of his and launches it towards Viserion, piercing the young dragon straight through the neck. Viserion crashes down to the frozen lake, sinking beneath the icy waters. He keeps his gaze on the enraged Jon, who appears on the verge of calling him down to fight directly, but his lieutenant hands him another spear. The Night King throws it at Drogon, but the dragon takes flight and dodges in time. The Night King later has his wights heave Viserion's corpse out of the water. Once that is accomplished, the Night King advances towards Viserion's corpse and places a hand on his snout, kneeling to the ground. Moments later, the corpse of Viserion is reanimated as its eyes open, now a depthless, icy blue."Beyond the Wall" The mounted White Walkers lead the gathered army of the dead out of the Haunted Forest to the Wall at last. Riding the reanimated Viserion, the Night King breaches the Wall, burning it away where Eastwatch-by-the-Sea stands, destroying the castle and allowing the White Walkers and their wight army to invade Westeros once more while the Night King flies overhead towards the North."The Dragon and the Wolf" Powers and abilities The Night King possesses a number of supernatural powers or abilities – it is not, at present, clear how many of these are unique to him, or if other White Walkers possess some of these. ;White Walker conversion :The Night King can turn a human baby into a White Walker by pressing the tip of his finger to the baby's cheek. The child's skin will begin to pale and its eyes will turn the same blue as the other White Walkers."Oathkeeper" ;Raising wights :The Night King can raise corpses as wights. He doesn't require physical contact to do so, and can raise thousands of wights at a single time just by lifting his arms. ;Superior strength :Although he has not been observed engaging in single combat, the Night King presumably has the same enhanced strength that other White Walkers exhibit. He is strong enough to throwing an Ice Spear a distance of at least a mile, being thrown at Viserion with enough force to kill him. "Second Sons (episode)" ;Weapon shattering :The Night King's touch can presumably shatter regular metal weapons, as with most White Walkers."Second Sons (episode)" ;Marking :The Night King can mark someone so that he knows exactly where that person is, and no magical boundary can stop him from pursuing a person so marked. He proved this when he marked Bran immediately prior to the Battle at the Cave of the Three-Eyed Raven. ;Minor seismic control :The Night King can cause fissures in the ground. ;Detecting wargs :The Night King seems to be able to sense when animals are controlled by a warg, just like he was able to spot Bran in his vision. When Bran was scouting beyond the wall using a flock of ravens, the Night King stares at the ravens and Bran was pulled out of his warging immediately. It is not immediately clear whether this is because the Night King can sense Bran due to his mark, or if he can do this to any warg. ;Fire resistance :Just as the White Walkers under his control, the Night King appears resistant (perhaps immune) to fire due to the extreme cold he radiates. During the Wight Hunt he is seen walking through a wall of dragon fire unharmed, his mere presence causing it to flicker and go out. Appearances * Bran's vision Image gallery WWM4.png|Richard Brake on set as the Night King. WWM6.png|Richard Brake on set as the Night King. WhiteWalker_(Hardhome).jpg|The Night King raising the dead at Hardhome. GOT S6 50.png|Bran Stark sees the Night King. NightsKing-970x494.png|The Night King attacks the Three-Eyed Raven's cave. Behind the scenes * The synopsis for "Oathkeeper" on the HBO Viewer's Guide originally listed this character as the Night's King, though this was later removed. Initially, it was unclear whether the character was meant to be the same as the [[Night's King|Night's''' King]], another legendary figure. During the Inside the Episode for "Hardhome" Weiss and Benioff referred to the character explicitly as "the Night King", but the term was not used on-screen until Bran used it in "The Door." *The Night King was portrayed by Richard Brake in "Oathkeeper" and "Hardhome" and by professional stunt performer Vladimir Furdik from "The Door" onward. Furdik, sans prosthetics, also plays the Night King prior to his transformation in "The Door". *Executive producers Benioff and Weiss discussed the distinctive appearance of the Night King in a Season 4 featurette: ::'''Weiss: "We wanted to kind of evolve the White Walker look. He is of a group of almost ageless creatures." ::Benioff: "It's an interesting mix between something frightening, obviously, but also regal, something aristocratic about him. We wanted a distinction from the other White Walkers that we've seen." ::Weiss: "And we went back and forth for a long time, until we hit upon something that was, if anything, moving in a more human direction, while maintaining a generally horrific look."Game of Thrones - Silk, Leather & Chainmail: Costumes of Season 4 *According to the Season 4 Blu-ray commentary, a lot more material was actually filmed with the Night King in "Oathkeeper", but the production team then decided to cut it in order to keep his appearance brief and mysterious.http://watchersonthewall.com/game-thrones-season-4-blu-ray-review/ *A storyboard of the Night King's transformation in "The Door" confirms that the production team envisioned him as the first White Walker, and that the Children were curious to see how he would turn out since the ritual had never been done before. The storyboard also identifies the Night King as having been an Andal (misspelled "Andle"), so it's not clear how reliable it is from a lore perspective."See a Storyboard of the White Walkers' Origins *The Night King's Ice Blade is notably different to his subordinates, having a forward curving blade instead of the usual straight shard design. Its possible that the weapon is inspired by the falx, a sickle-like weapon used by the Dacians against the Romans. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there has not yet been any mention of the Others, who appear in person only very occasionally, currently having a leader or any kind of hierarchy, and the legends of Night's King firmly say he was one of the First Men. After "Hardhome" aired and Weiss and Benioff first referred to the character as the Night King, Game of Thrones Wiki contacted George R.R. Martin asking how to treat the White Walker referred to as the "Night King" relative to the ancient Lord Commander known as the "Night's King" - if they are the same character, or if "Night's King" is a title that can be held by different characters, like "King in the North." He was also asked if it was significant that Benioff and Weiss refer to him as the "Night King", without a possessive "S". Martin cryptically avoided the first question, but said he prefers the spelling "Night's King": ::''"As for the Night's King (the form I prefer), in the books he is a legendary figure, akin to Lann the Clever and Brandon the Builder, and no more likely to have survived to the present day than they have."''http://www.westeros.org/Citadel/SSM/Entry/12392 See also * References de:Nachtkönig fr:Roi de la Nuit es:Rey de la Noche lt:Nakties Karalius he:מלך הלילה pl:Nocny Król pt-br:Rei da Noite (Caminhante Branco) ru:Король Ночи zh:夜王 Category:First Men Category:White Walkers Category:Kings Category:Living individuals